Telecommunications service providers (SP) typically manage and monitor their networks due to regulatory requirements, and intercept and monitor voice traffic for various compliance purposes. Currently, networks include complex multi-layered systems as compared to earlier generations of networks that include simpler and relatively monolithic architectures. An aspect of current networks is a separation of application and user service delivery nodes from an underlying packet-switching data network. Another aspect of current networks is a distribution of different types of nodes between centralized home-based services and distributed visited or network access capabilities. Another aspect of current networks is legal jurisdictional boundaries and associated compliance requirements.
The effect of the architecture of current networks and the above confluence of the above aspects results in two challenges to meet compliance regulations. One challenge is that a desired traffic is buried amongst other traffic streams in larger data connections. Another challenge is that a node that controls and reports on the desired traffic may be located remotely from a desired jurisdiction.
Thus, a system and method is needed that singles out and minimizes the traffic accessed, and further directs the network to be configured such that the desired node manages compliance in the desired jurisdiction.